


Lawliet x OC

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand you sometimes." He said simply before looking back at the monitors, Light was still whining he wasn't Kira & his father just sat in his chair. Isabella followed his gaze, lingering over the eighteen year old male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawliet x OC

Isabella wasn't at all surprised by blank expression on Lawliet's face. She merely rested her chin on the palm of her hand, & looked back at him with the same stoic expression. They kept it up for approximately ten minutes before Lawliet's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He said simply before looking back at the monitors, Light was still whining he wasn't Kira & his father just sat in his chair. Isabella followed his gaze, lingering over the eighteen year old male.

"I could say the same about you oldest friend." Isabella replied. Lawliet looked at her as her attention remained on the screen, he blinked thinking about her words.

"Oldest friend? You're only fifteen." Lawliet stated with his flat voice. Isabella rolled her eyes & swatted at the raven haired man.

"Shut up. I've known you longer than any of my other so called friends, screw my age, I'm just as good of a detective as you."  She stated matter-of-factly, a smirk crossing her face. Lawliet's eyes narrowed more so.

"Hmmm..." he trailed off. Eyes intent on the girl before him.

 _Why is it I study you so much?_ He asked himself. _Is it because of the fact your my friend, or indeed a good detective? Either way, you vex me like no other & I can't even begin to phantom the real reason_. Lawliet came to conclusion with himself.

Isabella raised a brow, "What are you thinking of Ryuzaki?" She asked curiously, & leaned in.

"Why you vex me." Lawliet said without a change of expression. He scratched his head as Isabella stared at him, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh... okay..." she whispered & leaned back. "Ummm, Im'ma go see what there is to eat." She muttered before standing quickly & walking out. Lawliet's eyes burning holes into her back as she turned the corner.

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit..." Isabella squeaked, hand clutching her chest as her heart raced.

_I vex him!? Does he like me... Damn, I sure hope so, I don't like being just a friend._

"Bella?" Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes flowed to the person standing five feet from her. Isabella slowly took in his appearance, baggy white shirt & blue jeans, to his messy black hair, & the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

 _He's beautiful, & I've never been more blind_. She thought as she swallowed her tongue.

"Sorry about whatever it is I said earlier... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Lawliet apologized, sincerity in his usually toneless voice.

Isabella chuckled, "It's okay. I was being stupid is all." She said, "Can I ask you a question?" Lawliet nodded, "What am I to you?"

"..."

"You don't have to-"

"Amazing..." Lawliet's eyes were locked on the floor. "Smart, talented, brave..." with each complimentary word he took a small step forward. "Beautiful..." finally, he stopped in front of her, gray eyes clicking up to meet brown. "But most of all, you're _mine_."

"Wha-" Lawliet stopped hesitating & second guessing himself, for once he did it. Long, slender arms curled around her waist & he swooped in, harshly smashing his lips to hers. Isabella's eyes fluttered shut & she began to kiss back, winding her arms around his neck.

"I- I love you." Lawliet purred into her hair, nuzzling the short brown mass. Isabella gasped quietly but smiled at him, cupping his pale face in her hands, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you too, you goofball." She smiled as Lawliet smirked back, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
